Lebih Lama Lagi
by rururei
Summary: "Aku akan melakukan apapun dan membicarakan apa saja hanya agar dia duduk lebih lama lagi di sana, di depanku." Oneshot. NaruSaku. AU.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lebih Lama Lagi (c) rururei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Aku mencintainya. Sudah. Itu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata biru yang seindah batu safir itu mengerjap.

Kemudian kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menjadikan wajahnya lebih tampan. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, aku masih harus mengatur nafas setiap kali melihat senyum itu agar wajahku yang memanas tidak terlihat terlalu antusias.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Aku harus menyibukkan tanganku dengan sedotan di gelas jus jerukku karena jantungku sungguh-sungguh sedang melompat-lompat di tempatnya sekarang.

"Benar? Rambutku oke?"

Dia mengerling sambil mengusap rambut blondenya.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Kamu sudah menanyakannya lebih dari sepuluh kali, tahu."

Tawanya meledak. Sebenarnya seratus kali pun dia bertanya aku tidak akan keberatan asalkan itu bisa membuatnya bertahan lebih lama di sini. Apa saja yang ingin dia tanyakan, aku akan menjawabnya.

"Baiklah... Kurasa aku harus percaya padamu kalau aku memang tampan dengan rambut ini."

Aku pura-pura berdecak kesal sementara dia tertawa lagi lalu menyesap jus jeruknya. Oh tidak, isi gelasnya tinggal separuh. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pergi.

"Bagaimana di studio?" tanyaku.

Aku juga akan menanyakan apa saja asalkan itu bisa membuat dia bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi di kursi itu.

"Biasa," jawabnya sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Dua jam lagi aku ada siaran. Kau mau request lagu?"

"Oh yang benar saja," kataku acuh tak acuh.

Apa dia tahu kalau sejak empat tahun yang lalu diam-diam aku ingin menelfon acara radionya? Tapi dia pasti bisa mengenali suaraku dan akan menertawakanku habis-habisan kalau sampai aku melakukannya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong adakah calon hakim dan pengacara yang tampan?"

Mendadak dia memasang tampang seserius ketika dulu dia bertanya kenapa aku mau masuk Fakultas Hukum.

"Hah?" aku bingung, "Tentu saja ada."

Dia manggut-manggut sok pintar, membuatku makin bingung pada pertanyaan konyolnya barusan. Kayak tidak ada pertanyaan lain saja.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya aku bertanya karena dia masih tidak menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Yah... aku cuma heran kenapa sudah semester akhir begini kau masih belum punya pacar."

Butuh lima detik untuk mencerna maksud kata-katanya sementara dia sudah tertawa histeris dengan leluconnya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku melemparkan gulungan tisu ke wajahnya.

"Mungkin cowok-cowok hukum terlalu serius, ya? Harusnya kau masuk fakultasku."

Dia nyengir. Aku tersenyum masam. Kalau ada hal yang kusesali dari keputusanku untuk masuk Fakultas Hukum, itu adalah karena aku tidak bisa sering melihatnya atau bersamanya seperti sekarang. Kami duduk berhadapan di meja kantin sekarang pun karena kebetulan saja.

Isi gelasnya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu, Naruto. Fakultasmu terlalu beruntung kalau bisa mendapatkan mahasiswa macam aku ini."

"Benarkah?" dia pura-pura terkejut, "Baiklah, rasanya memang calon pengacara yang cantik seperti Haruno Sakura ini terlalu pintar untuk masuk fakultasku."

Dia sungguh-sungguh berniat untuk bercanda sementara aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum canggung karena sekelompok kupu-kupu melakukan gerakan pemandu sorak konyol di perutku.

"Haha. Teruslah mengejekku blonde-kepala-batu."

Aku mencibir padanya.

"Ha. Sekarang kau mengejek rambutku? Tadi kau bilang aku tampan!"

Dia pura-pura memasang wajah setengah kesal setengah terluka meskipun semuanya sia-sia. Wajah itu tetap saja tampan, apapun yang dia lakukan.

"Siapa yang mengejekmu? Aku tidakbilang kalau kau jelek!"

Sial. Aku kelepasan. Aku pura-pura tidak peduli sementara dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tuhan, mungkin aku perlu satu paru-paru lagi. Aku sesak napas.

Isi gelasnya tandas. Dia pasti akan pergi sekarang, padahal aku masih ingin melihatnya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Dia mengemasi tasnya.

"Eh, Naruto, ngomong-ngomong..."

Dia ber-"hem" sambil menoleh memandangku. Aku menelan ludah.

"Bagaimanakabar Hinata?"

Akhirnya aku menanyakannya juga. Apa saja. Asalkan dia duduk di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Hinata?" dia menaikkan alisnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia baik," senyumnya mengembang sekarang, "Dan makin cantik, tentu saja."

Mata safirnya berbinar-binar dan dadaku mendadak terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

**Sekali kali lah dibikin Sakura punya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ke Naruto. Mueheheh~**


End file.
